Пистолет и доброе слово
by Scorpion-ru
Summary: Земляне готовятся напасть на главную базу пришельцев и покончить с угрозой раз и навсегда. Как инопланетянам спастись от неминуемой гибели? Одарённый командир сектоидов полагает, что нашёл выход. [Рассказ написан по-русски, в меру грамотно и красиво, без слов-уродов и избыточных иностранных слов]


**Пистолет и доброе слово**  
_Рассказ по мотивам компьютерной игры «Икс-ком — враг неизвестен»_

Если бы командир сектоидов (а если точнее — клон номер 9309) мог плакать, он бы рыдал и бился головой о панель управления. — «Конец моей карьере!» — сокрушался бедняга, глядя на голографический октаэдр. Картина была самая что ни на есть безрадостная — коварные земляне сбили тяжёлый крейсер термоядерными ракетами. То, что корабль рухнул над горами Южной Америки — не самое страшное. Мутоны — крепкие воины, выдержат жёсткую посадку и всё починят, дай им время. Командующий сектоид надеялся до последнего, но увидев, что к месту крушения мчится земной транспортный корабль, в отчаянии выключил связь. Командир уже много раз видел бойцов «Икс-кома» и понимал, что сейчас будет. Злобные земляне перебьют мутонов и присвоят себе сплавы, оружие, технику и дорогостоящий элерий.  
— «Клон номер 9309, вас вызывает главнокомандующий!» — пришло сообщение по телепатической связи.  
— «Вот теперь — точно конец» — вздохнул сектоид. Коротышке не хотелось идти к начальнику. Но что делать — дурные вести не скрыть. Сектоид остановился на пороге палаты. Фиолетовые лучи просканировали гостя, силовое поле исчезло. Коротышка собрался с мыслями и заявил сразу с порога:  
— Ваше высокопревосходительство, я знаю, что подвёл вас. Я должен был успешно высадить хотя бы один десант, но моя тактика оказалась ошибочной. Если вы позволите мне рассказать вам всё, что я знаю о землянах, о собранной за последнее время информации, которой ещё нет в нашей военной сети, возможно, это поможет вам принять лучшее решение. Я прошу лишь…  
— Довольно! — эфирный командир прервал подчинённого, сделав останавливающий жест всеми четырьмя руками. — Именно поэтому я вызвал тебя, 9309-й. Ты умеешь говорить. И даже находясь на грани отчаяния, сохраняешь самообладание. Ты хоть и сектоид, но удачный образец. Итак, раз земляне сбили тяжёлые крейсеры, значит, они уже превосходят нас в открытом бою. И ты уже знаешь, что враг готовится напасть на нашу главную базу и выжечь всё живое.  
Главнокомандующий сцепил пальцы нижних рук в замок и продолжил:  
— Ты, 9309-й, отправишься на Землю и договоришься с местными представителями власти. С теми, кто руководит военным сопротивлением.  
— Договорюсь? — коротышка не поверил своим ушам, а вернее особым органам чувств, что принимали информацию прямо из мозга собеседника.  
— Или погибнешь в страшных муках, — главнокомандующий скрестил руки на груди…

• • •

Небольшой инопланетный корабль приземлился посреди ночной пустоши. Бойцы спецотряда повидали немало пришельцев и взяли штурмом уйму летающих кораблей, но такого ещё не было — инопланетяне передали гиперволновое сообщение и впервые прислали парламентёра!  
— Центр, говорит «Дельта один». Силовое поле растворилось — объект покинул корабль и приближается к нашей позиции.  
— Без приказа не стрелять! Если разведданные верны, это и есть парламентёр, а не просто солдат.  
Издали инопланетянин смахивал на человека. Бойцы прозвали эту породу пришельцев «дохляками». Худой и высокий непрошеный гость подошёл ближе к «Рейнджеру», старенькому десантному самолёту. Навстречу пришельцу вышли два солдата в титановой броне. Инопланетянин остановился. Только теперь бойцы заметили, что глаза вестника светятся фиолетовым светом. Но теперь землян этим было не удивить — подумаешь, «дохляком» управляет кто-то на расстоянии.  
— Я — парламентёр. Я уполномочен передать вашему командиру крайне важные сведения, — заявил пришелец на земном языке.  
— А я сержант Жерар. Не могу сказать, что рад приветствовать вас на Земле. Не очень-то верится, что ты пришёл с миром, — нахмурился боец. Впрочем, выражение его лица было скрыто за шлемом скафандра.  
— Сержант Жерар, я исхожу из предпосылки, что вы — не главнокомандующий. Повторю — я уполномочен передать…  
— Да ясно уже. Сейчас поговоришь, — прервал его землянин и дал знак своему напарнику. Десантный люк корабля открылся.  
— Давай! — махнул рукой сержант. Заметив, что пришелец медлит, полевой командир добавил: — Заходи внутрь, парламентёр.  
Аппарель закрылась за инопланетянином. Как ни странно, но кроме «дохляка» в «Рейнджере» никого не было.  
— Командующий на связи! — раздалось из динамиков. На плазменном экране проступило размытое изображение, в котором угадывалась человеческая фигура, сидящая за столом (черты лица были скрыты в глубокой тени). — Вы пришли заявить о капитуляции?  
— Не всё так просто, господин командующий, — пришелец уселся в кресло рядом с экраном.  
— А по-моему как раз наоборот, — возразил человек, — ваше вторжение провалилось. Далеко не секрет, что наши новые корабли лучше ваших по огневой мощи и защите. И даже если каким-то чудом тарелка прорывается через оборону, наши бойцы знают, как бороться со всеми известными видами пришельцев.  
— Вы совершенно правы, господин командующий. Более того, ваш новый корабль, который сбил наши крейсеры, в силах уничтожить нашу главную базу на Марсе. Допускаю, что уже сейчас вы готовите экспедицию…  
— Допускайте, что хотите, — перебил его земной командир, — переходите к сути.  
— Я понимаю, что вы желаете защитить Землю и, полагаю, готовы на всё, чтобы ваша планета была в безопасности. Изучив некоторые ваши обычаи и нравы, я понял, что благополучие ваших соплеменников вам отнюдь не безразлично.  
— Правильно поняли, — согласился командующий.  
— Моё командование поручило мне договориться с вами. Дело в том, что у меня точно такая же задача, как и у вас. От меня зависит безопасность и благополучие нашего сообщества разумных форм жизни. Я предлагаю найти решение, которое устроит нас обоих.  
— Любопытно! И вот вам моё первое предложение: за то, что вы массово похищали и губили людей, нападали на города, уничтожали имущество, мы запустим корабли класса «Мститель» на Марс и уничтожим вашу главную базу. Вот тогда наша планета будет в полной безопасности от вас.  
— Да, это в вашей власти, командующий. Но я подозреваю, что Земля больше проиграет, чем выиграет от этого решения.  
— Это вы так о пощаде просите?  
— Отнюдь. Земле объективно невыгодно уничтожать нас. Благодаря нашим технологиям ваша экономика круто пошла вверх, усиленно развивается наука и промышленность. Кстати, как оказалось, ваши учёные и инженеры умеют подходить к делу творчески — сплавы и элерий используются везде.  
— Земляне спокойно проживут и без ваших технологий.  
— Возможно, но технологии — это не главное. После того как началось вторжение, земное сообщество объединилось. Первое время многие люди были запуганы, но теперь, когда земляне стали сильнее нас, страх уступил место сплочённости и уверенности. На вашей планете почти исчезли вооружённые конфликты, стало заметно меньше преступлений. Внешний враг помирил и объединил землян. Разумеется, не всех — я говорю об обстановке в целом.  
— Тут с вами не поспоришь. Мне неприятно признавать это, но сейчас от пришельцев и правда больше пользы, чем вреда. Но не думайте, что мы оставим вторжение безнаказанным. Вы ответите за всё зло, что причинили нам. Так что я не вижу причин отменять экспедицию на Марс. Впрочем, если вы готовы сдаться, это упростит дело.  
— Решение, разумеется, за вами, командир. Я лишь надеюсь, что вы продумали ваши действия наперёд. Когда исчезнет образ внешнего врага, а с ним приток элерия и сплавов, смогут ли ваши соотечественники легко вернуться к прежнему образу жизни? Не боитесь, что земляне обратят оставшееся плазменное оружие против своих соплеменников? С высокой вероятностью вас охватит экономический кризис.  
— Спасибо за предупреждение, но это наши внутренние дела. Вас это не касается. Хотите ещё что-то сказать?  
— Да, ещё кое-что. Малый скаут, на котором я прилетел, до отказа загружен обогащённым элерием. Его энергоёмкость в полтора раза выше обычной…  
— Намекаете, что это очередная бомба? — поднял бровь командующий, — неудивительно, что вы проигрываете войну. До ближайшего города — сотни километров. Хотите отомстить сержанту Жерару или взорвать устаревший «Рейнджер»?  
— Ни то, ни другое, — пришелец попытался улыбнуться. Тело «дохляка» повиновалось с трудом, и вместо дипломатической улыбки вышла сконфуженная гримаса. — Это — подарок.  
— Взятка? — изумился командующий.  
— Да, — спокойно ответил пришелец, — более того, отныне мы оснастим каждый корабль особым противоударным контейнером, в котором вы будете находить ценнейший обогащённый элерий. И это ещё не всё! — тоном заправского рекламного агента продолжил инопланетянин, — мы готовы высылать летающие тарелки в те регионы, которым больше всего не хватает чувства единения. И если вы согласитесь, я скажу вам гиперволновую частоту, и вы сможете обнаруживать наши корабли на подлёте к планете. Перехватывайте, получайте припасы и пусть Земля процветает! В перспективе вы выиграете от сделки гораздо больше, чем от экспедиции на Марс.  
— А какой вам от этого прок? Пустая трата ресурсов, — недоверчиво спросил командир.  
— К сожалению, я не имею права рассказать вам обо всех тонкостях нашей жизни. Скажу лишь, что Земля помогает нам справиться с тяжелейшим кризисом перепроизводства. Наша цивилизация развилась настолько, что мы не знаем, куда девать накопленные промышленные и биологические ресурсы. Общество жиреет и деградирует.  
— А разве эфирные командиры не подчиняют всех остальных с помощью псионики? Кто мешает им усилием мысли навести порядок?  
— Псионика — это оружие, а не средство от всех болезней. На одной военной диктатуре не построить могущественную цивилизацию. Ну как, принимаете предложение?  
Командир задумался.  
— Это непростое решение и я принимаю его не один. Я должен посоветоваться. Оставьте образец обогащённого элерия. Думаю, пока на этом мы закончим переговоры. Можете лететь. — За спиной земного командира послышался шёпот (очевидно, кто-то был недоволен тем, что пришельца так просто отпустили). — По нашим военным обычаям парламентёров отпускают, — пояснил главнокомандующий.  
— Будем считать, что пока наши интересы совпадают. Частота записана в этом блоке, — пришелец положил на стол небольшой зелёный кристалл.

Вскоре малый скаут благополучно взлетел и скрылся в ночном небе.

• • •

Сектоид под номером 9309 был несказанно рад. Ещё бы, ведь он выжил, чего не скажешь о мрачной участи его предшественников.  
— И они согласились? — переспросил главнокомандующий.  
— Согласились, — кивнул сектоид.  
— Просто взяли элерий и отказались нападать?  
— Да. И если мы будем регулярно отправлять на убой небольшие корабли, но с вероятностью 99,99 % в течение следующих десяти солнечных циклов земляне нас не тронут.  
— Глупцы! — главнокомандующий усмехнулся, — что ж, главное, что мозговой центр теперь вне опасности. Ну что, номер 9309, начинай готовить новое вторжение. Усовершенствуй образцы нейтронного оружия, выводи новый вид мутонов, словом, работы у тебя много.  
Сектоид поклонился и собрался уходить, но командующий окликнул его в дверях:  
— Да! И ещё одно! Обучи человекозмей своей тактике ведения переговоров. Как оказалось, победить добрым словом и пистолетом легче, чем одним только пистолетом.

_Scorpy (firescorpy(АТ) ya . ru )_  
_9 апреля 2013_


End file.
